dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
HERO ~ Kibou no Uta
"HERO ~ Kibou no Uta" (HERO ~ Song of Hope) is an insert song for Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, performed by FLOW, who also performed an English-language version of the song for the film's English dub. Overview The song was composed by Takeshi Asakawa and performed by the Japanese pop-rock band FLOW for the insertion song of the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and released on a double A-side CD single with the opening song for the movie, "Cha-La Head-Cha-La", on March 20, 2013. Lyrics Kanji Japanese 時に現実は神様のように　様々な試練をくれる All day　All night　そりゃたまに　嫌んなっちゃうけれど それでも立ち向かう君の　抗う姿は光 Oh Yeah　All right　照らし出せ太陽 勇気 Gimme Gimme パワー　Power Up Power Up パワー 今呼び覚ませ 何度打ちのめされようと　熱く立ち上がれ だから　バリ☆バリ　パワー　小さな夢を　守り抜くために 走る背中はまるでHERO 言葉じゃ伝えきれない悩み　誰もが抱えているんだよ Wishes come true そうさ今がどんなに辛くても 夢中で闘う日々を　勇気づけてくれたメロディー そっと　ずっと　心響かせて 元気 Gimme Gimme パワー　Power Up Power Up パワー 素敵に素敵 何度打ちのめされようと　熱く立ち上がれ だから　バキ☆バキ　パワー　小さな夢を　守り抜くために 走る背中はまるでHERO 今この時を踏みしめながら　膨らみ出した未来　見届けに 進む僕らの世界はきっと　まだ始まったばかりなんだ 届け　信じる力　満たして今　光さす方へ 何度打ちのめされようと　熱く立ち上がれ 勇気 Gimme Gimme パワー　Power Up Power Up パワー 目もくらむ程 走る背中はまるでHERO 涙を越えて　胸は高鳴り　想い溢れて　響くは遠く　憧れの空 願いは叶う 明日へ続いて行く 涙を越えて　胸は高鳴り　想い溢れて　響くは遠く　憧れの空 願いは叶う 君に贈る希望の歌 Romaji Japanese Toki ni genjitsu wa Kami-sama no yō ni sama-zama na shiren o kureru All day All night　sorya tama ni　iya n’ natchau keredo Sore de mo tachimukau kimi no aragau sugata wa hikari Oh Yeah All right terashidase taiyō Yūki Gimme Gimme pawā Power Up Power Up Pawā ima yobisamase Nan-do uchinomesareyō to atsuku tachiagare Da kara　bari☆bari pawā chiisa na yume o mamorinuku tame ni Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO! Kotoba ja tsutaekirenai nayami dare mo ga kakaete iru n da yo Wishes come true sō sa ima ga don’na ni tsurakute mo Muchū de tatakau hibi o yūki-zukete kureta merodī Sotto　zutto　kokoro hibikasete Genki Gimme Gimme pawā Power Up Power Up pawā suteki ni muteki Nan-do uchinomesareyō to atsuku tachiagare Da kara baki☆baki pawā chiisa na yume o mamorinuku tame ni Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO! Ima kono toki o fumishimenagara fukuramidashita mirai mitodoke ni Susumu boku-ra no sekai wa kitto mada hajimatta bakari na n da Todoke shinjiru chikara mitashite ima hikari sasu hō e Nan-do uchinomesareyō to atsuku tachiagare Yūki Gimme Gimme pawā Power Up Power Up pawā me mo kuramu hodo Hashiru senaka wa maru de HERO! Namida o koete　mune wa takanari omoi afurete Hibiku wa tōku　akogare no sora negai wa kanau Asu e tsuzuite iku Namida o koete　mune wa takanari omoi afurete Hibiku wa tōku　akogare no sora negai wa kanau Kimi ni okuru kibō no uta English From time to time, reality puts you through all kinds of ordeals, just like God does All Day Day All Night Night.. they can sometimes grow irritating, but.. .. despite that, your figure as you go clashing and fighting against them, is engulfed in light Oh Yeah Yeah.. All Right Right.. shine away like the sun! Courage, Gimme Gimme power.. Power Up Power Up power.. call it forth right now No matter how many times you’re about to be knocked down, blaze up and stand again So let’s get energetic & full of power.. so as to protect to the end, this small dream Your running figure looks from behind just like that of a.. HERO Worries that mere words just can’t describe.. everybody’s got their share of them Wishes Come True.. yes, that’s true.. and it doesn’t even matter how harsh the present is The melody that gave us courage in those days we raptly kept fighting, .. .. softly, and eternally, let it echo in your heart Vigor, Gimme Gimme power.. Power Up Power Up power.. so awesome, and invincible No matter how many times you’re about to be knocked down, blaze up and stand again So.. crack crack*.. let’s get full of power.. so as to protect to the end, this small dream Your running figure looks from behind just like that of a.. HERO We take these firm steps right now, to ensure the future as it starts to expand The world we are moving forward into, has surely only just started Power of belief, that we achieved just now, go and reach out, to the direction of the emittent light No matter how many times you’re about to be knocked down, blaze up and stand again Courage, Gimme Gimme power.. Power Up Power Up power.. so much that it would daze all eyes Your running figure looks from behind just like that of a.. HERO Surmounting our tears, our chests throbbing, overflowing with emotions, echoing faraway, into the aspiring sky, our wishes granted Continuing into tomorrow Surmounting our tears, our chests throbbing, overflowing with emotions, echoing faraway, into the aspiring sky, our wishes granted Holding out to you, the song of hope Funimation dub Reality could put you through a test from time to time! Very much like a power from above! All day, all night You know sometimes it makes you sick to the bone! But you'll never let go or give up the fight ! You the one who showed me how to see the light! Oh yeah, all right The sun's ready to shine on!! Be brave and gimme, gimme power! Power, power, power! You gotta let it awake! And no matter what, you get right up where you were stopped, dead in the ground! That's why you're running, running, running Running for the future! Trying to live up to your dream! I see you dashing through the wind just like a hero! Get over the sorrow... Heartbeat is rising... Pouring out emotions... Ringing in the distance... Sky, I'm looking up to you... Wishes always come true... And it goes on and on! Get over the sorrow! Heartbeat is rising! Pouring out emotions! Ringing in the distance! Sky, I'm looking up to you! Wishes always come true! From me to you, this is the song of hope! ca:HERO ~ Kibou no Uta Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Music Category:Songs